


Our Love is a Sin

by Autymnb24



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Bonkai, F/M, but i'm trash for those, so this is a soapy trashy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: After getting into an accident Bonnie awakes to a stranger she never expected to encounter in her life, Kai Parker. She has no choice but to stay and let him take care of her. While Kai nurses her back to health they both get to know each other and begin to see they are not that different.





	Our Love is a Sin

_Bonnie Bennett just breathe. Don't freak out you have survived worst than this guy in front of you. Breathe...oh my god if I die I'm so going to haunt Jeremy because this is his fault for cheating on me!_

"You look scared." Kai Joseph Parker stood at the bottom of the bed. He was wavering over her like he was shadow. A scary shadow holding a hunter's knife in his right hand. "They always are," He sighs then tosses the knife to his left hand like its a ball. 

Bonnie swallowed hard and gazed up at him with bravery. "Your…Kai Parker," 

"And your Bonnie Sheila Bennett," He pointed the knife at her. Bonnie gasped then tried to move but it only made her feel the pain. She began to moan in anguish. Kai threw the knife up in the air then caught it. "Yeah, you shouldn't move."  
"Are you kidnapping me? My grandmother will kill you for this!"

"I'm not kidnapping you!"

"Where am I?!"

"In a cabin way from Mystic Falls...fuck I shouldn't have told you that," Kai cusses knowing she will begin to freak out more. "Listen, I found you on the side of the road. You were unconscious so I carried you here to my cabin so you wouldn't die,"  
"Why not call 911 or even better take me to the hospital!" Bonnie demanded. 

"I don't have a phone at the moment and no car...couldn't take you on your motorcycle. You wrecked it and oh right your unconscious body would fall off it," He reminded her. Bonne squinted her eyes at him. "Hypothetically let's say I believe you...why do you not have at least a phone?"

"I'm Kai Parker,"  
"We have established that!"  
"I killed half my coven, my two little brothers, and I may and may not tortured my twin sister,"

"You stabbed her at her own wedding then kidnapped her,"  
"Not one of my best moments,"  
Bonnie scoffs. "Rehashing your crimes must have a point,"  
"Long story short I got kicked out of town. The Gemini coven created some type of barrier so I can't go into Mystic Falls at all. I haven't been able to crack it yet."  
"You didn't have a phone before they kicked you out?"  
"Nope. Is that weird?"

"Well, its 2018 not 1971 so yeah I would say its odd," 

Kai walks to the right side of her bed. Bonnie gulps thinking he is going to hurt her for sassing him. Bonnie waits for the blow but nothing happens. He just sits down on the bed next to her. He doesn't even look at her. Bonnie studies her captor. He looks like he is anguished with burden. Kai stares down at the knife he is holding. "...I'm...I'm not going to hurt you..." 

 _Is he serious?_ "Why should I believe you?"

"Before I was kicked out of your hometown I merged with my brother Luke." He confesses. "I was a sociopath before...I wasn't able to feel emotions like empathy and guilt…but now..."

"You can?"

"Yep," He spins the knife in his hand like he is some magician and stares into space. 

Bonnie closes her eyes tightly hoping all of this was a dream. 

"Not a dream, Bonnie,"

"I'm leaving," Bonnie opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She howled then fell back on her back. Kai dropped the knife on the floor and touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" Tears begin to drop out of Bonnie's eyes like a waterfall. She cries in pain. "My ribs are killing me,"  
"There not broken," Kai assures. He lets her hold his hand has tightly has she wants to get through the pain. Bonnie stares right into his guilt-ridden eyes while she bites her lip. He stares intensely back into her sad eyes and sighs. "You have to stay still. I won't hurt you. If I wanted to I would have left you to die but I didn't. Do you know why?"

"Because you couldn't,"

A short smile crosses Kai's face."Exactly. Your in good care, Bon-ster. If you let go of my hand I can give you some medication. Would you like that?"

She nodded but wouldn't let go of his hand. Kai frowned. "You're not letting go..."

"I don't want to." Bonnie said.

Kai tilted his head at her. "You're being strange,"  
"Just…I'm scared...of dying alone,"  
"Your not going to die," He stated seriously. "I won't let you. I need to help you...let me help you."

_Let me help you._

No one ever said that to Bonnie before. She was always the one helping others but no one ever offered her help at all. The pain began to strike at her again. She let go of his hand then whined. Kai quickly ran over to the table to get her medication then came back to her side. He passed her the pill. Bonnie looked down at the pill. 

"Don't question it just take it...please I can't take hearing you in pain..." Kai begged her. His voice was strange and his puppy dog eyes wouldn't stop glistening with turmoil. 

"I can't take it," She winced then popped the pill in her life. Kai fed her water like he was a nurse. She swallowed then took slow sips. After he put a wet towel over her head to cool her temperature. Bonnie took a deep breath and began to enter a deep slumber. "Kai?"

"Yes,"

"...Thank you..." She breathed. Kai mouth drops open a bit shocked she said those two words to him. Bonnie didn't have to say that to him but she did. Kai takes her soft hand and holds it. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Not on my watch," 

 


End file.
